turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Rumour
Based on "Stay Away" Meta Timing: Between "Replacements" and "Research" Setting: VS Quartermastering area; nearby corridor Text Andrea raps gently on Quartermaster Jayaraman's door. Jayaraman doesn't look up. "What is it, Hill?" "H—" Andrea's mouth shuts with a click. "I have important things to do. Out with it," huffs Jayaraman. "C-c'n—" Andrea swallows, steels herself. "Can we help the Rangers f-find on-site housing? So they can be with their family?" Jayaraman sighs. Andrea cringes. "Hill, I told you to drop it." "I know, ma'am—" "I understand you want to help, but those two shouldn't be allowed anywhere near that family." Shakes her head. "Medication or not, I can't believe the wife took him back after what he did." "W-what did h-he do?" "What did I say about questions?" Andrea shuffles her feet. "Exactly. I seem to recall you have requisitions to fill." "Yes, ma'am." "Then go fill them. And stop with the questions." "Yes, ma'am." Andrea plods from the office, across the anteroom, into— "This the Quartermaster's?" Andrea stops short, gets an eye up to the hem of a grey shirt— "Earth to Officer Four-eyes." "H-has ... 'fficer Nguyen—" "Ranger Jones!" greets Jayaraman, puts her hands on Andrea's shoulders, leans down. "What did I tell you about bothering our Rangers?" "Not to," whispers Andrea. Jayaraman straightens. "Sorry about her, Ranger. Officer Hill's got a good heart, but she's a nosy little thing." Ranger Jones's wearing his /''Vulcan Specter'' logo tee inside out? Should she say .... "What do you say, Hill?" prompts Jayaraman. Andrea swallows. "Sorry for bothering you, Ranger Jones." "Good girl." Claps her shoulders. "Off with you." "Yes, ma'am." Lifts her eyes to somewhere around Ranger Jones' shoulder. "Have a good day, Ranger." Andrea slinks by, giving the Ranger a wide berth. ""How can I help you, Ranger?"" ""Supposed to talk to you about getting winter gear for my brother."" ""Of course. Right this way, please."" Andrea slips out of the Quartermaster's area, into the corridor, and down to the psychologist's office. She leaves her shoes on the mat, crawls into an empty cupboard, clicks her ID into the slot in the door, and huddles there in the dark. After some time (minutes? hours?), the LED illuminates a small green patch: -RN Downing. Wait for OFC Nguyen?- Andrea knocks twice. -OFC Nguyenll eta 1h. y/n?- Andrea knocks twice again. -Wait for OFC Nguyen. Bye!- Later, another message glows softly to life: -Chantell & Mjr Harry. Talk?- Andrea presses the lock and the door slides open. Chantell's smiling warmly. Andrea manages something of the sort. "Hiding?" Andrea nods. "Can you tell me from who?" "Quartermaster," answers Andrea, though whether she had any volume behind it .... "Can you tell me why?" "In ... In troub ...." Tucks her chin closer to her knees. "Can you tell me why you're in trouble?" "Talk ...." Breath. "Rangers." "You were talking to the Rangers?" Minuscule nod. "Why would you be in trouble for that?" "Not supposed to. Ssssaid I bother—was bothering th ...." "Why aren't you supposed to?" "They're erratic and vicious and hurt people for fun." Chantell frowns. Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Andrea Category:Andrea (ficlet) Category:Andrea's workplace Category:Andrea has an anxiety disorder Category:Jayaraman Category:PPDC crafting the Joneses' new reputation Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:Logan Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Logan (wardrobe) Category:Jackson is always cold Category:Chantell Category:Chantell (ficlet) Category:Major Harry (mention)